Unfortunate
by 17vampire
Summary: Bella's dad died and is forced to live with her step mother. She treats her like a slave. So what happens after when she is nearly killed from a carrige. Who saves her? What will happen to their love? Who will get in their way? Please review! all human.
1. Past

Summery: Bella lost her father in a fetal fate, and is forced to live with her step mother

Summery: Bella lost her father in a fetal fate, and is forced to live with her step mother. Her step mother makes her do all the chores along with the servants. She also has to wait on hand and foot for her step-sisters, Lauren and Jessica. When she goes into town she is almost run over by a carriage but is saved by the prince. Prince Edward that is. All human.

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight.

Enjoy!!

**Prologue**

**BPOV (Past):**

"Father, do you have to go? I will be terribly lonely and I don't want to share a room with Lauren and Jessica." I said to my father, Charlie, as he was getting ready for away business with the royals at the castle.

"Yes my dear, I have to in order to save up for the future needs." He replied.

"And what will those futures needs be, father?" I looked up at him and saw him smile.

"For when you marry, princess" He said as he picked me up and put me on his bed.

"But I do not wish to marry father. You are the only one I love." I said as I hugged him.

He hugged me back. "I love you too, but someone will still your heart and you will be happy with him as you are with me."

"I still don't want you to go. Jessica wants to cut my hair. Then Lauren wants to take my bed and make me sleep on the ground." I said with a pout. He just chuckled.

"They just want to be your friend, Bella." he said

"No they-"

"Bella" he said. "Now help me close this bag." I sat on his bag as he clipped it shut.

"Now behave for Maddline, she is your new mother now." he said. I sighed.

"Yes father." We walked together out to the entrance, where Maddline and her daughters looked sad about his departure. I was divested though. The servants were there getting things ready on his horse.

"Goodbye, dear" as he gave a quick peck on Maddline's cheek. He waved goodbye to the twins, got on the mare that was waiting for him. He looked at me, smiled and blew a kiss to me.

Then he started off toward the castle. He rode down the long path way to the gate with swift gallops. Maddline and the girls were about to head in side before a grunt came from father's direction. I look towards him and saw he was slipping off the horse and tumbled to the ground. I ran to him with all my strength, Maddline right be hide me.

"Father, Father" I yelled getting closer to him by the second. The tears all ready falling down my cheeks.

I got there and held him to my chest as if the world was ending; of course it was for me. We got him in the house to his bed and the servants went for the doctor. By the time the doctor came to see him it was to late.

He died.

--

Need beta if any one is intersted. Love reviews.

17vampire


	2. Chapter 1

Wow thanks for the reviews guys… like I said I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested

Wow thanks for the reviews guys… like I said I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Here is chapter 1. Enjoy.

17 vampire

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Chapter 1

BPOV:

"Make sure you get all of the glass picked up, Isabella, then go and get the dresses ready for meeting the duke and duchess and their son. He is defiantly going to wed on of my daughters, I just know it." Maddline, my step mother rambled on.

"Yes ma'am." I said, knowing if I disobeyed her I would only get beaten by her husband, Max. I swept up the glass that broke when I was tripped by Jessica, one of the blonde twins. They just love to hurt me. I threw the glass out and ran up the stairs to the twin's chamber. Their gowns were laid out on their bed ready for me to iron them and help get the twins ready for their guest.

When I was finished with that I went down to the kitchen to help with appetizers for the guests. I saw one servant, Angela, peeling the carrots while humming a sweet yet soft tune. "You know," I said as she looked up at me "Mistress wouldn't like the idea that you fall in love with the captain of the prince's army, she would ban you." I warned her.

She sighed "I know, and he likes me back and he wants to help us both but he is even scared of her. He wants to get married." she said with a sad reflection on her face. They have been seeing each other since last year when he came to give an invitation to the ball held every year around this time. It was for the enjoyment of the people and how some people find the ones they want to be with.

"Then run away with him, you don't deserve to be here."

"But what about you? You don't need to be here either." I shook my head at her.

"You need to be with him."

"Once I marry him and we have a home you have to live us, you need to get out of here." she offered.

"I am fine, once I am eight teen I will get out of here. I promise." I said trying to get her off my back about it. "Any ways do you need any help?" she nodded and handed me the potatoes to peel.

Once I started the stew for tonight's meal, I went to the garden to tend to it. It was my mother's before she passed on from a disease unheard of yet. I was about four and do not wish to remember it. She died giving me a locket, which now was in the hands of my step mother. When I first introduced to my step mother I knew she was only after my father's money.

Her daughters were brats, just like her. When my father passed away, she made me wok for her in order for me to have a roof over my head. Her daughters were worse though. They would always tell me I wasn't worth the air I know breathe in. they didn't understand why their mother kept me here, so they made my life hell.

As I got towards the roses I noticed how full bloom some were so I picked some for the vases on the dinner table. I put them in the basket I weaved when I was little. I picked twelve perfected full bloomed roses and ran inside, for it was nearly dark.

I got inside and ran through the living hall, where the meeting was being held. Every one turned to look at me. I didn't have the nicest cloths on right now. Max was livid.

"Isabella, please follow me to the kitchen, if you will." he said through his clenched teeth. I followed him in a timely manner, hopping I wouldn't get as bad as a beating. Of course I was wrong. He yelled and threw things at me. I was hopping the guest would hear it and save me, but didn't happen. I was left unconscious.

&

I woke up on my cot, which was right next to Angela's. I felt a cloth draped across my head. I looked up to see Angela murmuring to her self. When she saw that I was awake she smiled at me. "Good morning Bella. I brought some of the muffins the chef, Seth, made." she said as she gave me one and a glass of water.

"Thanks. How long was I out for?" I asked.

"When me and Seth found you looked like you were out for a while, which was around nine, I think." she replied. "Any ways, mistress wishes you and me to go to the city and buy things for the winter months to come."

"Did she leave a list of which she would like?"

"Yes it is by the baskets which we need to carry our items." she said as she got he robe from the coat hanger. I got up and dressed nicely for the village. I grabbed my robe as well, and then got the parchment of paper with stuff written on it. Then I headed toward the village on foot with Angela right by my side.

&

It took about an hour to get to the village, and when we did it was pretty full. Some thing though was unusual from when I usually came. The crowd was hovering on spot. The prince must be here regarding the ball that is coming soon. We ignored it and went to the little vendors that sold the food that we needed. We spilt the list in half and the money so that we would get back earlier.

I was walking down the streets of vendors when I saw Angela with Ben. They looked so happy together. They were whispering in each others ears and holding hands. They weren't scared about being in public about their relationship. I turned my head to look at the apples in front of me to see if they were bruised or not. I picked about two dozen before I headed to the bananas and oranges. I picked a few of that then headed towards the vegetables, and it was like that threw the whole street.

My basket started to get really heavy, and then I headed to find Angela, who was right next to Ben, in a swing holding each other. Again they looked pretty content where they were but it was time to be heading home before dark came.

"Hi, Ben." he waved to me "Angela, we have to get heading home now before dark comes." she sighed, looked at Ben, and then came up next to me after a quick kiss.

"I could give you guys a ride." I guess it was to spend more time together. But I had to shake my head at the offer.

"Sorry Ben, but if we got caught we won't be able to see you again, and we'd get beaten for it." I gave him a soft smile.

"You can get a head start, Bella. I need to get one more thing for the mistress." she said as she and Ben went to get it. I started to go ahead, like she asked.

I was walking toward the shore when I heard something out of no where that came toward me. "Move!" something yelled be hind me. I was too late and before I knew it something pulled me to the ground. And I drifted to unconsciousness.

Please review because the more there is the more chapters and excitement there will be…Review!!

love,

17vampire


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I have a beta now, 4Edwards-eyes-only, and hopefully this is the best. Hope you like it. I love reviews so please review. I will need 12 reviews for the next chapter.**_

_**Love, **_

_**17vampire**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own.**_

Chapter 2

BPOV:

I wake up to a panting person asking me if I was alright. All I could do was nod at him. I couldn't find my voice for the longest time. When my vision came to me, I saw the god who had saved me. But it was not expected. I quickly jumped up and bowed before him.

"Your Highness," I said not looking at him.

"Do you know that if I wasn't there you could have been killed!" he stated as I winced.

"Yes your Highness, but if I may, I was just waiting up for a friend to walk home with me. You see I have to get home before sun down otherwise I wouldn't know where to go." _I will also get beaten,_ I lied through my teeth. I looked up at him and saw that he was concerned. It also looked like if he was in deep thought about my situation.

"I could give you a ride, if you wished so?" he asked.

"As much as we want to, and believe me we would, mistress wouldn't like that at all." I said.

"But I am a prince, and they shouldn't punish you for a ride." he replied.

"Well, like I said I must be going. Angela!" I saw here coming toward me with a worried look planted on her face.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Isabella." I replied walking away from him. "Let's go home, Angela" I said to her as we started toward the long path way home.

~&~

"Isabella! How could you be so late! We were expecting over an hour ago, but you had yet to return. So now after you finish our meal and chores go right to your room with out dinner." Maddline said to me as I got home. "You to girl!" she pointed at Angela.

"Yes, ma'am," we said as we headed towards the kitchen doors. We prepared the steak, potatoes and carrots.

After setting and taking care of the dinner entrées we headed towards our room and laid in our cots as we chatted about random things.

"Bella?" Angela asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What happened with you and the prince?" She asked.

"Oh, I was almost run over by a carriage that was dead set on me. He pulled me to the ground, and then made a fuss over that he should take us home. That's it." I finished as I looked at her through the dim light the candle gave off.

"Oh, I thought he was asking you to go to the ball with him." She said sarcastically.

"I bet he just wants to go with me, the servant, to the ball." I retorted. She didn't laugh but just glared at me.

"If your father was still alive you would have gone and had a well life, not working for your step mother." She said.

"That's if he was still alive," I said trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

"It could still happen, your beautiful, honey." Angela told me.

"Yea sure." I said as I closed my eyes thinking how some things could never just happen to me. I feel asleep with that deep thought.

~&~

I woke up and saw that Angela wasn't in the bed next to mine. I got up and got dressed for the day. I made it to the kitchen where a chore list was waiting for me on the table. I sighed and got to work, sweeping and mopping the whole house.

When it was about nine I started with breakfast for everyone. With the tea and eggs every one seemed to be in a good mood. Well except for me. As I was pouring tea in everyone's cup my stepmother spoke up.

"Lauren and Jessica, my dears. We will be having a very special visitor today. The royal highness will come here this afternoon," she said with such happiness with every word. "Isabella, you must get my daughters ready won't you? Then come into my chamber, I need to talk to you."

"Of courses, mistress." I replied.

After breakfast was cleaned up and everything washed and out away, I made my way up stairs to the sisters' chamber. I ironed and fluffed up gowns, not a single hair out of place and everything in order. I then left to go to the mistress's chamber. I went up the spiral stairs and to the last door of the floor and knocked. I heard a soft whisper of a come in and walked in.

"You said you needed me?" I asked.

"Yes, could you come and brush my hair for me." I walked over and started to comb through her long silk brown hair. "I need you to work in the garden today." She said as she turned towards me.

"But I already tended to it yesterday."

"I just said you have to. Do you want to live out on the street, well do you?" she asked.

"No of course not, mistress. I will tend to the garden right away." I said solemnly.

"Good you may run along now." she said motioning her hand saying that she was done with me.

I walked out to the garden and began to pull weeds and mushrooms. While doing that my mind drifted to what the prince might say if he saw me here. Would he invite me to the ball, or will he just ignore me because I am a servant. Only one way to find out. I saw a carriage pull up to the house and the prince came out. I went to the side of the house to see him again.

"I hear by announce all of the allegeable women in this house to my ball this Saturday. Please wear a mask, it's a masquerade ball." the velvet of his voice trailed of every word that came spring out of his mouth.

From then I knew I had to go to this ball.

_**Like I said I need 12 reviews for the next chapter, or you wont get it until this weekend!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**As requested, I have a new chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. Will try to get another chapter out by this weekend. I love reviews!!!**_

_**love,**_

_**!7vampire**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly enough.**_

Chapter 3

BPOV:

After I got back from the garden, I went to my room and to my chest that held my mothers most precious things. It included her antique jewelry and box that held them, her dresses she wore to extravagant dinners or balls, and then there were pictures. I took out her dresses to examine their conditions.

The first one in a deep green, with a v-line that showed a little cleavage. It was very lose around they body with long sleeves that get big towards the hands. It was very beautiful, but not what I needed.

The second was a spaghetti strap bright red dress. Very tight and showed my curves. It also came with a shawl. This wasn't my color and it brought to much attention to my very pale skin. Defiantly not what I needed.

The next one was a white sparkling dress. It was also long sleeved but doesn't go wide as it decreased down my arm, but clings to me by lace. It goes all the way down a little past my feet. Had sparkles all around it like I was a star. It was beautiful, and it could be used but the last one was the one.

The last one was a deep, dark blue, with sleeves on the sides with light fabric in little stripes falling down each sleeve. It was ground length and was fitted so every curve showed, but I could breathe in it. This was the dress I am going to wear to the ball. It came with ballet flats that were the same blue and had a sequence on them. Since it was a masquerade ball, I needed to make a mask. I would do that later.

It was getting late and I had to go get dinner for the family. I went to the kitchen where Angela was chatting with the other servant, Alice, who worked to keep the stables cleaned, and was also a part time cook if anyone was not well.

"Hello, Alice. Hello, Angela." I said as I walked in to start to boil water for chicken soup. I took the chicken meat and some vegetables with cutting utensils and headed for their table to join their conversations.

"So Bella, I heard from a little birdie that you had an encounter with the prince himself." Alice said as I glared at Angela who was looking at something else.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really anything. I mean he offered a ride home but I had to refuse like always." I said as I felt the heat running up to my head, making my cheeks flush.

"Looks like we might have a little crush, don't we?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Maybe" I replied, as I turned my attention to the potatoes I was peeling. They stopped talking and returned to their work. We finished in silence as I started to cook the vegetables. I added the chicken and was finished within an hour.

I set the table when my step mother came in along with her daughters and husband. They sat down with grace as they waited to be served. I poured the soup in the bowls in front of them. They didn't speak a word until I was finished with my work.

As I finished with what they asked of me, they excused me away so they could enjoy there meal in peace. I was just behind the door that connected both the dinning hall and the kitchen, when I heard Lauren speak up.

"I just know that Prince Edward will choose me to be his bride at the ball tomorrow." She said with such pride.

"Oh, and how is that, my dear?" Maddline asked.

"Well I was in the market area looking for the perfect jewelry for the ball, and he was there looking for a ring as well. I said good morning and we started to talk abut random things. When I asked him about the ring, he said it was for the one. And he looked at me like if I were it." She explained in such excitement, it also killed my heart to hear of this.

"Oh, my then we need to be prepared for what is to come then, shouldn't we?" Maddline said as I could tell there was a smile in her voice. "And of course Jessica, you could also marry his brother, Jasper is it?" She said with proudness.

"Of course, mother." She said with sadness. I knew she fancied Mike that lived with his family in the market area.

"Now both of you may be excused, and tell Bella that she will be needed to help you with your gowns for tomorrow. Like I said before, you need to be prepared." She said as she sounded as if she were getting up to go back to her room. I rushed to look as if I were busy, so another beating wouldn't come.

I got the dishes off the table, went back to the kitchen and started to clean them. It took a while, but the job was done and I was soon summoned to the girl's room. I walked up the spiral stairs and to the first door on the left where I was greeted by dresses being thrown around the room.

I looked around to see beautiful dresses being treated as if they were garbage. I heard my name being said about a thousand times until I finally looked at them. Lauren was close to be screaming at me. "Yes" I said innocently.

"I need you to tell me what looks great on me, and no lying, you are such the bad liar, Bella." She said as she grabbed a few dresses and went to change. She first tried a red that looked to good to be true, but I told her that she should try them all on before she came to one that she liked the most. She said that it was a good idea, and went through hours of dresses and looking in the mirror to see if she was skinny enough.

Jessica, though found the one she liked the best within a few minutes. Hers was green and went well with her dark blonde hair and blue eyes. It was floor length and had long sleeves that hung to her every muscle. The neck came down in a slope and pushed up her cleavage, so a little was showing. She had a pendant that was a deep green like her dress, and a mask with feathers too.

Lauren, after countless hours of waiting, she found a red one with a little bit of puffy sleeves. It was very tight and pushed her cleavage up for every one to see how big they are. It went down to her feet. She also had a pendant and a mask that went well with her choice of dress.

They were satisfied and excused me so they could catch their beauty sleep. I went down to my room and saw Angela crying and Alice holding her tight. I walked over to them. "What's wrong Angela?" I asked concern.

"It's Ben" She cried out.


	5. Chapter 4

**_HI, sorry it took so long, so here is the next chapter, review and you will get the next one soon... I just need to make sure it makes since. then i have a lot of school work to do, because i am under the weather right now. anyways here is Chapter 4, and i love all of your reviews. it gives me confendence in making sure i finish this. Here you review!!!!!_**

Disclamier: Don't own unfortunatly. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

BPOV:

"What happened to Ben, Angela?" I asked, feeling very worried, but she looked as if she was smiling.

"He has found a way to get me out of here." I smiled at her news.

"That's wonderful. That means you don't have to be here any more. But I am certainly am going to miss you." I said, a bit sad at that statement.

"Yeah, but here is how we're going to do it; I am going to run away with him after the ball. So we all have to go tomorrow. If that doesn't work we have to resort to plan B." she said, questioning herself.

"So what is this Plan B?" I asked

"In do time, if we have to resort to it we will. When we've made enough, we will come back to get you, okay? That is if you and the prince don't get together." she said with a sly smile.

"You wish." I said getting ready for bed as Alice also got ready. We said good night to each other as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~&~

I woke up to little light coming through the small window in our room. Angela had a slight smile on her face as she turned on her side to sleep more. But Alice was already up and reading a book. She saw that I was up and bid me a good morning. I did the same as I got ready for today.

I slipped on my ruined dress, which had tares and patches on it. I put on my small slipper type shoes and was off doing my daily chores of cleaning, cooking; and whenever I was needed I was to report a.s.a.p. or I was to face consequences.

They day dragged on slowly and then I was summoned to the girls room to help them get ready. I put a light coat of make up and did their hair as they asked and where dressed without complaint.

Everyone was ready and out the door early. I ran to my room where Alice and Angela were getting ready. Alice wore a green long sleeved dress with sequence coming down the sleeves. The back dropped to her waist and the bottom was floor length and came in an upside down V in between the legs. It went well with her short raven black hair that spiked in every direction, and her piercing bright green eyes.

Angela had a simple little puffed pink dress that looked like an angle. It just flowed down to her feet as it should be. It had lace on the sleeves that hung to her. I smiled as they both looked lovely. I put on my dress and Alice did a bit of make up without me complaining. I looked in the small mirror to see what she had done. She put sparkles around my eyes as if it were to look like a mask. I turned around and hugged her tight, and she did the same.

"Guys? Ben is her with our carriage." Angela said while making sure she looked alright. We made our way outside and to the carriage door that Ben was holding for us. We bowed as we entered the carriage. We each made sure that we had our mask and other items. Then we made our way towards the castle. Along the way we made small talk. They were talking about how I was going to marry the prince, while I just ignored them.

We finally got to the castle were people were still entering. I could hear music and laughter from the courtyard. We got out of the cart and Ben escorted us to the ball.

I saw many lights and people in there beautiful dresses, which made me think that mine wasn't worth it. I saw the buffet of food along with Jessica smiling and laughing along with Mike. They looked so perfect for each other. I smiled at the thought. Jessica was friendlier then Lauren.

I looked around and saw the most beautiful green eyes looking at me. I blushed and turned away as if something else caught my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see the same green eyes. They belong to the most beautiful man I met the other day. The prince.

"Hello," he said as I continued to stare at his beauty. "I believed we met before, no?" he said beautifully.

"Yes, I believe we have." I replied

"Good, then you can accompany me in a dance." he said

"Um… I can't" His face pulled into a frown.

"Do you have a date this evening?" he asked.

"No, it's not that-"I started to say

"Then what is the problem?" his eyes piercing into my soul.

'It's that I can't dance." A smile broke out on his face.

"Well then I think you should come with me." he said with certainty.

"Okay," was all that could come out. He led me to where the dancing was held and we were waltzing. And I didn't even step on his shoes. We danced until midnight.

"Stay with me." he said while looking at me.

"I can't. I have to go." I said as I made my way towards the exit with tears on my face. I could hear him behind me, shouting my name. I ran until I tripped and lost my shoe. I saw someone looking at me but I still ran.

I knew this wouldn't have come true.


	6. Chapter 5

_Here is the next Chapter!!!! I guess i should tell you that this is some what based on Ever After. It is an awsome moive. i recommened it. I won't be able to give a chapter this weekend for i am having an early thanksgiving meal. I hate turkey and this hoilday, but enough of my complaints._ **_TWILIGHT IS COMING OUT FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!_** _but i won't be able to see it, for i have to go away, as said above. But my mother is letting me get a Twilight shirt which i love her for. So Enjoy!!!!_

_Disclamier: Don't own , but i will own a twilight shirt_!!!

Chapter 5

BPOV:

I finally got home. Alice was still at the ball, and I hate myself for leaving her, but I needed to get out of there. Was Alice right? Did he care about me? But that couldn't be, I'm and not worth anything. I am just a servant, nothing to give. Why did I even go? It wasn't worth the pain of looking at someone and knowing that he too was going to depart.

I got home and made it to my room, the mistress and her family were probably still at the ball. I got dressed for bed, got in bed and just stared at the ceiling. I thought how if I stayed, I would possibly be out of this hell hole.

I sighed, turned on my side and closed my eyes, in hope of rest would come. It eventually came to, and I had a dreamless night.

~&~

I didn't hear Alice come in that night, but she did. When I woke up she was still in her ball gown, and if she didn't get out of it, mistress would have a field day. I shook her shoulder, in hopes that she would wake up. But she didn't. So I shook her again, harder then the first time, and she toppled over the bed and onto the floor with a thud. I had to keep my self from laughing.

She glared at me as she got up from the ground. "Why do you wake me up now? I have a good five to ten minutes to sleep" She said as she pouted. I just pointed at her dress and got her clothes out for her. "Oh." she said as she got dressed. I did the same and went to the kitchen to cook.

Alice came in a short while later and we started to work. "I guess Angela went home with Ben?" I whispered to Alice, hoping no one would hear it. She nodded her head and smiled. "That's good. They deserve each other. It is great that she got away from this." I whispered. She nodded again. We went on like that all day, we would say something and barley talk about it.

We did our chores while splitting up Angela's chore list so that it would eventually get done and no one would notice her disappearance. We finally finished by the time we had to start dinner, we got that done and over with, we finished our chores and headed for bed. Alice started talking about her time last night.

"He was the most beautiful person and when our eyes met, we knew we had to be together. We danced all night. And kissed and he asked me never to leave him. I told him I had to but I would come back when I needed to. Bella we need to get out of here before your hurt or worse killed." she said.

"I know but I can't because mistress has my father's things and my mother's things too. And this house has been in the family since our name has been on it. I can't just leave." I sighed.

"Your father wouldn't have wanted you to end up like this. Serving as a maid. You deserve happiness too." She said.

"I can't" I said again.

"But-" she started before our door was burst opened with Maddline and her husband with strict faces.

"Alice, you are no longer working for us. We sold you to a Mr. Jasper Hale. He will be here in the morning. As for you Isabella, you have to take on all the jobs. Even if it takes all day and night, see to that they are complete." Maddline said with an evil smile on her face. We nodded with our heads down while they left.

"Oh, Bella. That's who I met last night." she said with such excitement. Then she saw my broken expression. Now she looked like she was going to burst into tears. She quickly came over to me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want to tell her anything. This was the last day I get to see her, before we eventually meet up again with Angela.

We were crying all night before we actually fell asleep. We slept in my bed where we could be close. We woke up to a knock on the door. Maddline came in with a grime expression on her face. She told me to cook breakfast and leave Alice so she could get ready for her long journey.

I cooked breakfast and started cleaning. I heard the door bell ring and went to answer it. It was a nice looking boy, and his cloths were extravagant so that means he has a lot of money. "Yes?" I asked in a polite tone.

"I am here to pick up Miss Alice, who now happens to be my servant." he said. "I am Mr. Jasper Hale." I opened the door wider and let him into the house. I told him to wait as I went to get Alice.

I got to our room, now my room I guess. She was on her bed looking at something. I crept over to her and saw what she was looking at. A picture of her parents. "I know they will be proud of you. For finding the one you love." I said that just ended up startling her.

"I know. I just miss them. And now I am going to miss you. I want you to take this and know that some one is watching over you, and so are your parents." She said trying to hold her tears in.

"Okay," I said in a quite voice. I took her picture from her and put it under my bed. I saw that she was crying now, and the tears that I had held in were falling too. I made my way to her and hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe, she did the same thing. We didn't care that we couldn't breathe, but we did for the fact that we my never see each other again.

"Alice!" I heard Maddline call. "Alice! You must be going now!" she said. I helped Alice with what little things she had with her and we made our way to the door. Jasper had a smile on his face as she came in the room. "Thank you for your business, Lord Jasper."

"Of course, my pleasure." He said as he got her things and carried them out of the house with her trailing be hind him.

And that was the Last I saw of her.

Almost.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

It has been weeks since Alice left and I was to do everything they said along with brutal beatings. It got worse and worse every day with out some one to help me. By now I was not feed and there were bruises that covered every part of my skin. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part is that Maddline's husband raped me.

~&~&~&~ End

_Surprised?_

_review!!!_

_love,_

_!7 vampire_

_p.s. No flames please. Just commets will do._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I guess I did have time to put another chapter in. so I hope you like it. I saw the twilight movie, and it did have great scenes, but it didn't follow the story, it went by wicked fast, and they didn't involve the sleep talking. That is what I hated about the movie, but I liked it and I will see it again. Anyways, here is the next chapter to unfortunate. Oh and thank you to those who review. I love getting those, so review! Happy Holidays!!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**17vampire**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, not even Edward, sigh. **_

_*****************************_

Chapter 6

BPOV:

I woke up under my very small blanket that wrapped around my naked body. I got up to feel my body was so sore, I couldn't even walk right. There were bruising everywhere on my body. But I sucked it up and got dressed and ready for a day of hard labor to the vile person I used to call Step-mom. But sometimes life isn't fair, and I could tell for I was damned in this place until I die from too much work.

I got through the day without any interference with the family and the company they had over. Sir Emmett and his Lady Rosalie. Emmett was the brother of Prince Edward. The same guy I had known and fell in love with, but will never see again.

I didn't get to see them, but I overheard some of their conversation. They wanted a new slave but Maddline didn't want to get rid of me. She said that she could not give me up for she promised my father, that I would stay here with his last dying breathe. Bull shit, I wanted to say but I could or I would pay for it tonight by killing me. So I kept my mouth shut and continued my work as usual.

I went to bed early and thought about things. What would Sir Emmett want with me? Could it really be that Edward had found Alice, or Angela and asked where I lived or to see if they would really give me up? I wouldn't know until I asked him. If and when I asked him. Even if that is virtually impossible, though. I couldn't just run away.

Couldn't I?

If I did, then I would fine the happiness that I need to help fill my father's soul with the happiness that I could gain. If it actually came true then I could see my friends again and have a normal life. A life away from Maddline and her conniving girls and her sick rapist husband. I could be free.

But how?

I barely had cloths or the money. I wasn't in shape to go anywhere. Well except for the market. The market. I could make a trip for supplies and never come back. I could take the money and make it safely to where Angela or Alice lived. They would welcome me and I would find the happiness that everyone I ever knew would be smiling about and complaining about.

But now I needed to think when I needed to go. It would be a week. That was when I was planning on going again. I think I could get through one more week of abuse and rape, and the constant torture that was inflicted on my mind. I was making my way towards a happier place where I belonged.

~&~

This has been one hell of a week. More abuse and was raped twice in the same day. He just didn't get tired of releasing himself into me. He was probably hoping to create a child within me. But I couldn't stand it anymore. I was packed and ready for the next day. The day I was going to make my break at freedom.

I got up extra early and made my way to the counter and wrote a note to the family.

I got up early today to go to the market for Thanksgiving meal. I won't be home until late. Your meal for today is in the fridge. Hope you like it.

~Bella

I left that and got my stuff together along with a few days worth of food and money and I was out my door and to my horse where I galloped of into the dusk.

~&~

It wasn't long before I had to stop the horse so she could rest and eat. We stopped in the market as I tied up her reins and went to look around the market for anything that related to my friends, sisters in a way. I looked and looked but nothing that related to either of them.

I sighed and walked back to my horse. I was going to be traveling a long way to find a place to stay as I looked for my sisters. So I got on my horse and galloped again, still no clue where I was going or if I was going to find anything. I guess I could go to the place. But I doubt Edward would like to see me after what happened at the Masquerade Ball. I guess I could try to find Sir Emmett. He would know me somehow and tell Edward I was in trouble. So I guess that was out to of the places I could go. I could try to find Sir Jasper. He and Alice were together now and they would welcome me with open arms and warmth.

Or I could try to find Ben. Ben is with Angela. They would also welcome me with welcome arms. If I couldn't find any one I felt comfortable, I could always try Mike. The pervert that wants to get between my legs and wanted to start a family, while I called rape. No one would believe me for I am a poor old soul that just wants money. The first part would be right, but money isn't just everything. I just want someone to make me smile again, and love me for me.

I was done daydreaming, when my horse came up to something odd looking in the road ahead. A dead person just lying there. It looked as if he was dead for a few hours, for his throat had been sliced. I looked to where the road might take me, and it led straight to the castle. There was a trail of blood heading up there. I knew I had to see if anyone else was hurt. I put my horse into full speed to reach my beloved.

Edward.

*****************

_**Shocked? Review please!!!! I hate cliffy's but review anyways.**_

_**17vampire**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hope every one had a nice Thanksgiving. My other story, Dreaming is getting more attention then this story, and don't get me wrong thats okay. its just i thought that it wouldn't be known beacuse it was written bad... Enough talking. Here is another chap to unfortunate._**

**_enjoy!!!_**

**_Disclamier: I don't own *tear*_**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV:

I had my horse run up the path to Edward. I knew I would not make it for I was slow and couldn't get far. It took a while to get up the steep path but I made it to the castle and heard cries from the inside, a woman's cry for mercy and swords challenging each other. I run up the tall steps and pushed past the door and saw Edward fighting with a figure dressed in black and didn't show their face.

I gasped and saw Edward look right at me for a second, losing his concentration and got sliced on his arm. Blood started to drip down his arm. He winced and held it while still trying to fight with the injured arm. There was a small girl behind him, looking absolutely terrified. I looked around to see if I could help in any way. I saw a sword in a decoration piece on the wall. It slides out as I pulled on it.

I got to him and helped fighting. But the sword was heavy and I got tired very quickly. With one finale swing, he took off with some valuables. Out the door he ran as fast as he could. I turned around to look at Edward. He looked weak, blood soaked up his white collared shirt. I gasped and went toward him. I asked to look at his cut and he let me without a word.

"I guess were even then." I stated and when I examined at his arm.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice was as beautiful as I remembered it.

"You saved me from a carriage and I saved you by coming when I did. So now we are even." I said with a sly smile.

"Oh and why were you coming here?" He asked.

"I really don't know, I was traveling when my horse dragged me here. I saw a guard on the ground, dead. So I thought you were in trouble, which you were, and came here. That's it." I replied looking at his vibrant green eyes. "Now lets clean this up." I told him. But I heard a muffled cry be hide us. I had forgotten about the girl.

"Oh, Elizabeth, honey no one can hurt you now." Edward told the little girl. He looked up at me. "This is Elizabeth, my sister. This is Isabella, she is my, err friend she is going to live with us, I presume." He said as if I were going to live here. I just nodded my head and he led me and his sister to a bathroom to clean his wound. I was done soon and wrapped it in some cloth to slow the bleeding down. Elizabeth left us to go tell their parents of this after noon's events.

"You want me to live here?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to get to know you. And Elizabeth wants to get to know you. And thank you for saving us today." He said in a rush.

"But he ran off with some of your stuff! Shouldn't you have more guards?" I asked him.

"Maybe, but I don't care. Well since you are here, let's get you to your room. I know you must be exhausted. Come." he waved me to come with him. He led me to the second floor second door to the left. "My room is right across from yours." he said as he opened the door to a room. It had lavender painted walls, a bed with cream colored sheets and a blanket. It had a wooden dresser on one side of the room and a desk on the other. A walk in closet closes to the bed. A side table next to the bed for a candle to go at night.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat on the bed. He looked at me for what seemed like forever while standing against the door frame. He bid me good night and closed the door. I saw a pair of pajamas on the dresser. I put them on, not caring where they came from. I went under the blankets and closed my eyes and feel to sleep, dreaming of Edward.

~&~

I woke up to talking out side my door.

"…so, I love her mom. She is my life right now, why can't you accept it?" A male voice said sounding furious with their mother.

"She is not royalty; she can not stay here, what would people think?"

"I don't care what they think, I love her, and I intend to marry her." My heart squeezed at the thought of what he said. Was he talking about me? Or my crazy sister? I had to know.

"I don't care. You are going to marry some one with a title, or you marry the princess of France by the end of this year. Chose carefully." She said as I heard footsteps walk down the hallway.

"I won't marry anyone but Isabella." I heard him mutter to himself. Then he knocked on my door. "Isabella? Are you awake?" I heard him ask. I pretended to moan as I got out of my cozy bed and went to open the door for him.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Would you like to come down for breakfast, with me?" He asked.

"Of course, just let me get decent and I will be right out." I said closing the door for some privacy. I changed back in to my regular dress and went with him to the room which breakfast was being held.

We sat down across from each other and the maids brought out pastries and some beverage to drink. It was all very delicious as I finished on what was on my plate.

"Would you like a tour of the castle?" He asked me.

"Of course." I said as he directed me towards the stair case leading me towards the library first. He told me I could come when I would like to and I could all the time, for I had told him I liked to read. He then told me where it came from and had been in his family for over a century. I was amazed by his family's history.

"Would you like to meet my parents?" he asked.

"I am not sure they would like me." I stated.

"Why would they not?" he asked

"Well…I… I heard your discussion with your mom, earlier." I admitted hanging my head in shame.

"Oh, she wants what is best for me. Come on, they will love you like I do." He said, his cheeks becoming a little more pink then usual. He held out his hand, and I took it as he led me to a quiet part of the house.

I hoped I was graceful enough.

**_Please review!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys, Has any one every heard of Sookie Stackhouse? It is a series of books published before twilight. It sounds very similar to twilight too. Any who, since I have had a lack of reviews, I want over 70 reviews until I put up the next chapter. So review…**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**17vampire**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own.**_

Chapter 8

BPOV:

Edward led me to a part of the house that I haven't seen yet. When we got there he had pointed out that it was his fathers study, and that both of his parents were in there waiting to meet me. I felt a sudden fear rise through out my body. "I don't think they will like me so much," I repeated so many times before.

"They will love you, because I love you." He said every time I told him that they wouldn't like me.

"You can keep thinking that." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied trying to hide my face from him.

"Alright, are you ready?" he asked.

"No," I replied with a sigh.

"Too Bad." he said giving me a smile as he pulled me through two doors that lead me to his father's study. There was a middle aged man at a desk in that vast study. He was reading a book. But when he heard us coming in he put a bookmark in its place and put it down. The rest of the study had tons and tons of books. He looked up at us as Edward introduced me.

"This is Isabella, father. I meet her at the masquerade ball. Isabella, this is Carlisle. My father and the king of this town" he said as he introduced us. His father got up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled it to his face and kissed my hand lightly on the knuckles. I blushed and took my hand back.

"My, you are very unique just as Edward here said. Welcome to our home Isabella." He said with a warm voice that made me feel like I was treated equal. Respected.

"Thank you for letting me stay here on such short notice. I wasn't planning on coming but I saw what had happened to your guard out front and I thought I should check to see if you were okay." I said.

"That's no problem, besides my daughter, Elizabeth, would like to see you. She wants to thank you for saving her and our house hold. And my wife, Esme, would also like to see you. She wants to see who caught the eye of my son here." He said with a stern voice. I glanced at Edward who had stiffened beside me. I nodded and Edward escorted me out of that room and to the one that was connected to it.

Once we entered the room, I noticed a small but fair lady sitting elegantly on a couch who, like her husband, was reading a book. Only to put it down as we got there. She had Carmel hair and a heart shaped face. She was beautiful.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I am Esme, Edward's mother, queen of this village. I hope you like your room and such other things." she said.

"I do like them, everything here is beautiful. It is so wonderful to meet you to, your highness." I said with a gentle hand shake.

"Please call me Esme, Your highness sounds too old, makes me feel as if I am your grandma. Besides, you're going to live here, so you might as well call me that." she told me.

"Of course, Esme. Thank you for letting me stay here." I replied.

"Well if you are done here, Edward can I talk to you for a minute? It is about your duties." she had an edge to her voice. Edward threw a quick glance at me then nodded toward his mother.

"Yes, just let me take Isabella to the library so she can pick out some books to read. Come on Isabella." Edward took my hand and led me to another room at the end of the house. The library had a ton more books then the study had. "Isabella I will be right back, please don't wonder off." he took my hand and kissed it, then stalked off.

I walked around and found a few books my father had read to me as a child. I grabbed them and went to a chair on the other side of the library. I pulled my knees to my chest and started to read Romeo and Juliet.

I was past the second part, when I heard a bump right be hide me. I looked around, but all I saw were bookcases and books. I sighed, thinking I was paranoid and went back to reading. I read a sentence and I heard another bump.

This time I got up to investigate. I walked around the couch and I heard another bump but it got closer. Then I heard a squeak and saw a rat next to the couch. I yelped and leaned back against a shelf which decided to fall. But this one was against the wall.

I got up thinking I knocked it down, but instead it was a passage way. I took the candle stick from the wall and went to look inside. It was old and had spider webs every where, along with spiders crawling as if they were following you. I went up and down stairs and through turns and spider webs until I made it to the end. I curiously opened the door, and went inside.

It was a room with very little light in there. I looked around to see as much as I could through the dim light. I could see a bed and a desk. It seems like no one had lived there for a while. I looked around for a door out of here, but there was none.

This is why no one must live in here, they don't know it exists. I looked for the door I came in to but I couldn't find it. I got scared and accidentally dropped my candle, which went out. Now, not only do I have no light source, I was trapped in a room with no way out.

Now I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't breathe. I just hoped Edward would find the passage and save me. Because I needed his help now.

_**Just remember, I need 70 reviews for the next chapter.**_

_**17vampire**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did. I even got an action figure of Edward!!! :p Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I had all this stuff and wasn't able to get on the computer. Now that I am free I will try to get more out soon. I really appreciated the readers who reviewed. Hugs for all of you! Enjoy this chapter, I know you will.**_

_**17vampire**_

_**Disclaimer: I own t-shirts, action figures, posters and the copies of the books, but I can't get credit for the making of them. I only dream about it.**_

Chapter 9

BPOV:

It seemed like hours and the dim light that had been in here has faded away as if the day had ended. I sighed and laid on the dusty well-made bed. The smell was musty but comforting in a way. I had looked for a while to find a way out, but without light it made it impossible to look. I felt for doorknobs and creases in the room. It didn't have any of that, as if I was trapped in here my whole life. It feels like I was at Maddline's house again, I was trapped and couldn't get out…

I started to dose off into a deep slumber, when I heard that thumbing again. Some would say that there is a reason for everything, well this situation certainly doesn't agree with that statement. The sound kept getting louder and sounding more like footsteps, when suddenly a door burst open and there was Edward with relief washed over his face. I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me back so that I was held tightly against his chest. I was really happy he found where I was. He was talking to someone and leading me through the door and down to the library. He led me out of that room and pulled me to my room and sat me on my bed.

"Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you? I was shaking out of my bones looking for you. I all but started a war looking for you. Why did you go to that room?" he asked in a rush.

"I am so sorry for worrying you, but I kind of found it on accident and I didn't think I would get stuck in it for so long. Please don't start a war over me, I am not special-".

"Don't you dare say that! You are more special to me then the world it's self. I will start a war over you any day, because I can't let anyone take you away from me, not now not ever. Now that this is settled, I want you to eat something and go to sleep. We will have a busy day tomorrow, and I don't want you to faint on me." He said as a servant came in and gave me a meal. I said a quiet thank you to her, and began to eat with Edward next to me.

Once I finished, Edward helped me out of my dress and laid me down on my bed. He pulled the blanket to cover me, and then he lay beside me. He held me in his arms as I slowly fell asleep.

~&~

I woke up to find that Edward wasn't next to me. He probably went to his bedroom to get ready. I got ready for the day and headed out of my room to find Edward. I walked up and down halls until I found a room I hadn't been yet. I was just about to knock, out of politeness, when the door burst open and there was a very confused Edward on the other side of it. His hair was perfect along with so nice clothes as if he was going out in public today.

"Wha- what are you doing here? I was just about to get you. Couldn't you have just waited? I thought I told you not to go anywhere without me. Do I need to remind you of yesterday?" He rushed to tell me.

"Sorry but I was hungry and I didn't know where you were and-" He cut me off.

"That's fine, I am sorry I just got up late that's all. Please forgive me for my rudeness." He said with a pleading voice.

"I forgive you. Anyways, what do you have planned for today?" I asked as he started to lead us to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Well, we will just have to see, now won't we?" He said as he gave me his crooked smile and opened to door for me and allowed me to go in first. Breakfast was all ready on the table still hot and ready to be eaten. Edward pulled a seat out for me and I sat graciously and began to eat what was in front of me.

We had eaten and we were ready to go who knows where. All I knew is that I was going to be with Edward, and that's all I cared about.

~&~

Turns out, Edward wanted new cloths for me, and decided to go and see a seamstress. She had to take measurements in the most acquired places, but Edward was nice enough to leave me be. Then he choose what colors and what styles he wanted. The seamstress said that they will be down soon enough and delivered to the castle.

We got back to the palace and we went to his room. His room was fairly simple. He had a four-post bed, with designs of rare things. He had a small closet and wooden floors. He brought me to his bed where we laid down. We just snuggled and he had his arm draped around my waist.

He asked if he could kiss me, I nodded. He put his lips to mine and started kissing me. I started kissing back. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed him to explore my mouth and I his. It started to get really heated up. He got off the bed and hovered over me. His chest on mine and the rest of him on me, but not crushing me, so I could breathe.

He stopped, mumbling over and over again to wait until we were married. I agreed and fell into a slumber in his room. He didn't care. We were in too much of a frenzy to care. I loved him.

_**Please Review!!! **_

_**17vampire**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews… Christmas break is over and now I have to cram for midterms, so if you don't see a lot of chapters coming that means I am studying. Happy New Year!**_

_**Love,**_

_**17vampire**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. :`(**_

Chapter 10

BPOV:

It has been months now since I have moved in with Edward. His mother, Esme, still doesn't like the idea of Edward being with me, but she has grown fond of me and we became friends with each other. His father really likes me and lets me into his study so I can check out the books he has that the library didn't have.

Edward seems pleased that I took the offer of moving into his room so we wouldn't be apart from each other. I like how I get to wake up next to his warm body and see his sleeping figure. He looked beautiful and at peace. I would trace his unique features with the lightless touch. Then he would pull me closer to his body, and keep me there as if I was his prisoner forever.

Today he was going to take me some where that he thought that he should share with me. I was ecstatic. I dressed in a midnight blue dress, with sleeves beginning below my shoulders, and got wider towards my hands. It had a low cut in the front showing some of my cleavage. The dress ended at the base of my feet. I was told that this was his favorite color on me.

I heard a knock at my door as I was finishing with my hair. I opened the door to Edward. He looked nice in his slacks and a fine shirt that he had put on for this occasion. He looked at my dress before his eyes landed on mine. His face got closer to mine before I closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was gentle and filled with happiness as if he was excided for today's events.

He took my hand and led me towards the stables. He took two horses from there and led them to where I was waiting for me. He tied one up to a post and led the other one to me. It was a beautiful black horse. Edward helped me up on the horse and told me the horses name was Belle. I thought it was cute of Edward to give me a horse with almost the same name as me, and told him so.

I took the bridle and followed Edward into the forest. It took for what seemed like hours through fallen trees, dead animals, and other things I don't feel like thinking about. We continued up into a small opening and light was bursting through it. Edward was getting of his horse so I decided I should do the same. Only a small problem. I didn't know how to get down.

"Um…Edward? How do I get down?" I asked.

"Let me help you." he replied as he gripped my waist and pulled me down. He stumbled back as he was doing so, and fell backwards on his back to the ground. And I fell with him and landed on top of him.

Then we started laughing as he helped me up. We held hands as we tied up the horses and went through the opening.

I was stunned with what I saw. Flowers of different varieties, a sound of a near by creek, and trees cover this place as if it were a hiding spot, where no one could find you. I felt at peace and felt that all my worries were gone.

I looked at Edward as he looked at me. I wrapped my arms around him as I hugged him with all my might saying how appreciative I was that he chose me to bring me here. I let go of him and sat on the ground. He sat right next to me and we just stared at the blue sky for most of the day. He would occasionally play with my hair, or rub my back and held my hand.

And then I told him what my life was like before I had met him. "My father died and I was left with Maddline and her daughters and then she turned me into her personal maid. She got remarried and he raped me and Maddline knew about it and didn't seem to care as if she had planned it. I was beaten constantly for something I never did. Then Angela, my friend and another maid along with Alice, left and Alice was bought by Jasper and my step mother never cared to give me up." I felt the tears forming but I wouldn't let them fall.

I told him how Jessica and Lauren would do anything to prove that I was worthless, and then try to get his attention. They want money and power, and would do anything to get it, especially when it comes to him. Edward stayed quiet and listened to what I was saying. Before I realized I was crying and Edward pulled me into his lap and held me as the tears flowed out. I finally stopped crying

It was getting close to dusk when Edward got up and pulled me up with him. We were both standing when he pulled out a small velvet box.

"Isabella, I feel special because you trusted me with what you had to say. I feel special because you came here to be with me even though you said it was impossible to do. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and I know this will make your father proud that you have found me. Will you marry me Isabella? And Become my Queen?" he asked as he kneeled on one knee and opened the velvet box to a small but precious ring. I felt the tears coming back from earlier, but instead of sad tears, they were tears of joy. But he thought it was something else.

"I am sorry if this was too early, please don't cry." he said as he held me.

"Yes" I whispered into his chest.

"What?" he asked as his body seemed to have stiffened.

"Yes I will marry you." I looked up into his eyes and I saw nothing but joy.

"Really?" I nodded. "You have just made me very happy." he said as he kissed me and place the ring on my left third digit. "A perfect fit" he whispered in my ear. I now have no fears of facing Maddline and her wrath ever again.

When we got back to the palace, there was a carriage that looked oddly familiar to me. We put the horses back in the stable and headed inside only to see someone I thought I wouldn't see again…

_**Didn't see that coming did ya? Review with your guess! I like to see minds rolling…**_

_**17vampire**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Sorry it took so long to get out. Midterms are coming up and i have to study. The club in which i attend has got me side tracted. and to top that all, i have been sick along with losing my voice. I was surprised that no one guessed who had come out of the carriage. And how many people reviewed. Please review. I beg of all of you to review, even if you don't think of it so well. PLEASE!!!!!!!_**

**_Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_love,_**

**_17vampire_**

**_Disclaimer: DO Not own._**

Chapter 11

BPOV:

Maddline stepped out of her carriage along with Lauren by her side. They both were escorted into the castle by the maid. Edward and I were still holding hands as he led me inside right behind Maddline and her daughter. Then he led me down a different hall and toward the throne room. Carlisle and Esme were already there and on their thrones. As Edward sat in his, I stood right next to him still holding his hand. Maddline and Lauren graced us with their presences; they bowed down and looked up at us. Then they both looked at me with hatred.

"What do you wish, Mme. Maddline?" Esme spook.

"You have something that belongs to me. Isabella needs to come home." She replied.

"You will have no such thing!" Edward said as he held tightly onto my hand.

"Oh, but she does, you see she is my servant that ran away. I need her back for my lovely Jessica is going to be married. Isabella is her servant now, and will travel away with them. So please gives us Isabella, and Prince Edward could have Lauren as his queen, instead of this low life." Maddline said.

"I am sorry but no such thing will happen, Isabella now belongs to no one but herself. So please go, we have nothing more to discuss with you." Edward said in a stern voice.

"Not so fast Prince Edward, The law clearly states that you must marry someone with a title in order to assume the throne, or it would go to the next dynasty in line. Which would have to be the Black Dynasty." She sneered back at him.

"Never the less, Isabella is now ours and Edward's soon to be bride," Carlisle said as he gave me a wink.

"But I do not wish to see Isabella married. She is mine and no one else's. She belongs to me!" she snapped at him.

"No I don't think so. Guards! Please escort Madame Maddline out to her carriage, and make sure she leaves the castle grounds immediately. "Esme said.

"This won't be the last you hear of me. I will bring parliament to this matter and have it addressed immediately. You'll see!" she exclaimed as she was shoved out the castle and to her carriage.

"Well, now that is done, we have something to tell you." Edward explained as he pulled me with him up to his parents. "We're getting married." Carlisle had a mile wide smile and Esme seemed pleased.

"When do you wish to have the wedding? How many people? Time? Dresses? Honeymoon? Tell me what you wish to have!" Esme exclaimed.

"Can we discuss this another time? I am dreadfully tired from today's events and so is Bella. May we be excuse?" Edward said to his parents.

"Of course, son. Whenever you are ready to discuss it let us know and we will help you." Carlisle said. Edward took my hand and led me up to his room, soon to our room. We lay down on his bed and just stared at each other. He pushed some hair that had fallen over my face back behind my ear. I curled into his chest as he rubbed the small of my back as he hummed an unfamiliar tune. I soon fell asleep with my dress still on and with the love of my life.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

I woke up before Edward did and decide to take a bath and dress into something nice for today. I had a maid prepare the bath water for me as I got ready. I took a yellow long sleeved dress that dropped down to my feet and some undergarments as I headed toward the bathing area.

I got undressed and slowly took my time while getting into the warm water. It felt nice to scrub myself and smelling clean. I massaged my scalp as I washed it. I was done and I took the towel next to the bath and dried myself off.

I got dressed and headed to Edwards's room. He was still asleep when I got to his room and I went and lay right next to him. He mouth was slightly open, with his reddish brown hair stuck in every direction. I got closer to his body with mine while I was looking at him. As his arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Then Edward was moving around, showing that he was waking up. He sighed as his eyes opened up and looked at me. He smiled his brilliant smile and brought me closer to him. Then we kissed each other good morning. When he finally stopped to give us some air, his lips went to my neck and kissed me there. My arms held onto him as pulled away to look at me.

"Good morning, my love. What do you wish to do today?" he asked.

"I was hoping we could discuss our wedding details before we talked to your parents." I replied.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"The date? I would love it to be a Christmas theme. Or we could have it in the spring, when all the flowers are in bloom. What do you think?" I told him.

"I would love a summer wedding because the sun would reflect off of your lovely skin and would brighten everything else up. I like the Date July 17. What do think?" he replied.

"I would love that too. Do you think parliament would let us get married? I was a servant and you will be king. Are you sure this is okay?" I asked him as I changed the subject.

"Of course, everyone in this castle, including Elizabeth, loves you. What do you think of Elizabeth being the flower girl?" He said changing the subject back to the wedding.

"That would be wonderful for I am found of her. I would like to ask Angela and Alice, if I could ever find them that is, if they would like to be my bride maids." I said.

"I will help you to search for them." He said as he held me close.

**_Thanks for reading, now review, or i won't update for a long time!!!_**

**_17vampire_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**hey guys! sorry it took so long to get out. i had midterms, and i was busy at home. but now i am here and lets get down to business. I am really upset that no one is reviewing anymore. i only got three reviews from **polyphany, VeggieGirl15, and dealar**, and i thank you all for taking your time tdoing this. Please review. if i don't get to 90 by this weekend i won't update until i do.**_

**_please review._**

**_17vampire_**

**_Disclaimer: don't own._**

Chapter 12

BPOV:

I woke up the next day with my head on Edward's chest, and him sleeping silently. I made a move to climb out of bed, but Edward's arm snatched onto my waist and locked my body to his. I gasped at this sudden movement. I could hear his breathing stifle like he was trying to keep in his laughter. I put my hands on his chest to push myself out of bed, but no use. He was too strong for his own good.

"Edward, dearest. Will you please let go of me so I can take a bath?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I like keeping you as my prisoner. I'd really rather not let you go." He said still not making a move to break his hold on me.

"We have to go find my friends. I need to find them please!" I exclaimed as I looked up at his piercing green eyes, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Fine, but I will have to plan revenge on you later." He said. He let go of me and I climbed out of bed.

"I will keep that in mind." I rolled my eyes at him and ran to the bathing room. I washed myself in peace with herbs to make me smell good. I got out and dried myself before heading to my room to dress for the day ahead. I picked out a simple blue dress with long sleeves and the dress made its way down to my feet. It had a v-shape in the front showing my corset underneath. I put my hair in a braided bun and added my locket from my mother on it.

When I got out of my room I ran into Edward, and fell down with him on top of me. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." I stated as I picked myself up. I smiled up at him as he smiled back. Then he started to laugh. I joined him as we walked down stairs to the dining area where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us and food to be served.

"Sorry for being late. We had a sort of a late start getting up this morning." Edward explained.

"That is quite alright, we just got here a few minutes ourselves." Carlisle said.

"So, what are you going to do today?" asked Esme.

"We are going to look for my friends. I hope to have them at the wedding. They were maids with me at my step mother's home." I explained.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard, should it? Just tell us if you have any clues on their whereabouts and I can tell you where they might be." Said Carlisle.

"Well my friend Angela, she ran away at your ball to meet her boyfriend Ben. I think he lives near the mills. Near the western borders."

"Then I will have a coachmen send you over there. What about your other friend? Where might she be?" Asked Carlisle.

"She was sold to lord jasper. She said that he was the love of her life. When she was bought, I was alone and had to take on more chores and beatings. That was when I ran away." I said lowering my head. Edward, who was right next to me, rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"I know where he lives. You will be on your way to them right after breakfast." Said Esme.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~

True to their word, we were off to Angela's new home. They said it would take a few hours. But with Edward right next to you every thing seemed to fly by. We were playing thumb war when we saw a mill come into view. When the carriage stopped, I all but ran to the door and knocked on it.

I heard a small 'coming` as Edward came to me and wrapped his arm around me. The doorknob twisted and was pulled open to see Angela with a baby in her arms.

"Bella?" she called.

"Angela, oh how I missed you." I cried and I wrapped my arms around her, careful enough not to hurt the child. I released her, but held on to her arms. "Who might this be?" I said as I looked at the baby.

"This would be Faith, my daughter. She was born about a month ago." Angela said as she led us into her home. "I got pregnant that night at the ball and Ben has done a great job of taking care of me and now her, we are all very happy now." She exclaimed. "Now tell me everything."

"Well, you know the prince. Edward this is Angela. Angela this is Edward, my fiancé." I said as I showed her my ring.

"Oh my, I thought you weren't going to see him again because of..." she trailed off.

"He knows. I told him right before he proposed. Then Maddline showed up saying that I wasn't fit to be married and that I was a servant. The nerve of her." I explained.

"How terrible. So why did you come here? I love seeing you in all but why?" she asked.

"Well I want you to be in my wedding silly. You need to be there because you're the closest to family I ever got and I want you to be there, as a bride's maid." I said.

"Well, I loved to. But what about Alice? Isn't she with you?" she asked.

"She was sold after you had left. She meets this guy and the only way to get away from Maddline was to be sold. Except for me. I was just the beating post. Wasn't to be sold for nothing. So our next stop is to get Alice and say she is invited to the wedding too."

"When do I need to be there?"

"When ever you want to come. I am in no hurry. It will be a summer wedding anyways. Lots of time to do things." I exclaimed. I got up gave Angela a hug and she showed us the door.

"I will see you soon I guess. Bye Bella, Edward!"

"I'll miss you. See you soon Angela. Good bye Faith." I said as I climbed into the carriage.

"One down, one to go." Said Edward. I laughed as the mill got smaller and smaller behind us.

**_as i said, if i don't get 90 reviews by this weekend i wont update until i do._**

**_17vampire_**

**_P.S. no flames or i wont update at all._**


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey Every One,_

_Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I got sick with the flu during my break and then all the essays for Romeo and Juliet in school. Track started and I have been tired from it so I finally get a chance to write. _

_I would like to thank __**CluelessAngel**__, __**pac1025**__, __**dealar**__, __**VeggieGirl15**__, __**polyphony**__, __**CullenGirl30**__, __**vampgurl15**__ and __**stavanger1**__ for giving me 93 reviews. Thank you so much. _

_I would love to get over a hundred. So if you could press the review button down at the end and give me a smiley face that would count as love to all my readers. I still would love you even though you won't review._

_So enjoy!_

_17vampire_

_~&~_

Chapter 13

BPOV:

For what seemed like a year, 3 days went past and we were now at a small castle with a white picket fence covering the perimeter. The castle itself was old but beautiful. Edward and I got out of the carriage and headed towards the door. Edward took the knocker and banged it three times. We waited at least a minute before it finally opened to Alice in a maids dress. When she saw me, she ran up and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"We were wondering if you and lord Jasper would like to attend our wedding. May we come in?" I replied. Alice bit her lip before moving aside and letting us in. there was a stair case which Lord Jasper was descending down on.

"Hello good friends, what a pleasant surprise to see you here! Isn't that right my dear?" he gave Alice a glare, while she slowly smiled and nodded at his words. "See, now what do I owe this visit?" he asked.

"We were wondering if Alice would like to come to our wedding, with you of course." I asked.

"Well, I will have to think it over. When do you think your wedding might take place? I have to see if we are free." Jasper asked.

"Spring or summer of the next year." Edward replied. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"That could work, but I still have to check with my father." Jasper replied.

"How is he, by the way?" Edward asked. They got into a heated discussion about their father's empire. Alice stood up, and whispered something into Jasper's ear. He nodded and Alice pulled my hand out the door we went. She brought me to the back of the castle where the most beautiful garden arose before my eyes.

"This is beautiful Alice! Who did all of this?" I stood in amassment. There were rose bushes everywhere that were directing a path. Lilies stood up everywhere and daisies so perfectly bloomed, they were begging me to pick them. More and more wild flowers came to my view as I got closer to the middle of it all.

"Jasper did. He wanted me to have my own space aside from being…" she trialed off. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. She whispered something that I couldn't catch.

"Alice?" she looked at me with watery eyes, "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I love him Bella, I do very much. But you remember how he bought me out of Maddline's house?" I flinched at that memory. I hated it. "He really did buy me as his slave. I am a maid here. He uses me for sex." She had some tears come down on her face.

"Do you want to stay here, or come back home?" I asked.

"Stay here of course. As I said I love him." She cried toward me.

"Does he make you happy?" I asked her.

"Yes…I think yes." Alice spoke to me with a straight face.

"Okay. Now what should the color theme for my wedding be?" I asked trying to brighten up our mood. It seems to of worked for she laughed a little and told me what looked best together.

That's what friends are for.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

We had to go back inside around dusk on a count of rain. We didn't get wet but it wasn't fun trying to get back in the palace. We found Edward and Jasper sitting by a fire in one of the massive rooms. They were talking and laughing as we came in. I took a seat near Edward and Alice stood near Jasper.

"It is kind of getting bad out there. Do you wish to spend the night here?" Jasper asked.

"If it won't be of too much trouble." I said.

"No of course not." He looked at me then at Alice, "Be a good dear and go get a room ready for them, okay?" he asked her.

"Of course, master. Anything you wish." She bowed and went out the door.

"Please come join me for dinner. Alice will alert you when your room is finished." He led us to the dining hall and we ate. The cook brought us chicken and steamed vegetables. Then for dessert he brought us the most delicious apple pie.

Once we had our stomachs full, Alice came in and announced our room was done. She showed us the way, up the creaky stairs to a hall full of Hale ancestors. I found them creepy so I clung to Edward like a bat when sleeping upside down.  
She opened the door to a fair sized room with a door to the bathe room. The bed its self had four posts and drapes. The fabric of the blanket felt like silk. I was amazed at the room and the antique state it was in. It was all so beautiful.

She bid us a good night and we got ready for bed. I crawled into bed, facing away from Edward. He then crawled in on the other side and scooted over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Is there something wrong, my love?" he asked. I shook my head, though I was lying. "What is it Love?" he asked.

"Alice," I whispered.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" He asked. You could hear the panic raising in his voice.

"No. Don't be silly. It is just her…situation." I reply.

"About Jasper being her master?" he guessed it.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"Just a thought." He said.

"Well she seems to be happy. And if this is what she wants then I will let her have what she wants. Whether I like it or not." I said.

"Good, now let's talk about children." He said softly in my ear.

"C-Childern? Don't you think it is a little early to be thinking about that?" I stuttered.

"Well, people don't live long these days, and I would like to see our children grow up, so might as well start now." He said seductively.

"Not tonight Edward, I rather wait until after marriage. And I'd rather not do it in my friend's house." I stated.

"Okay, but after marriage." He agreed.

"After marriage." I repeated as I closed my eyes and headed into a deep slumber.

*****************************

_Thanks for reading! I will update sooner if I get over 100 reviews!_

_17vampire_


	15. Author's Note Sorry!

_**Hi guys, **_

**_just wanted to let you all know that i have a new story called Who Would Have Thought?_**

**_It is about Bella being forced to marry and they have to have a child before a year is up. the problem is that they both hate each other. Plus, bella has a past that no one knows about. how will it effect their situation? You guys just have to read it and find out. SO read it._**

**_thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter! i will post another chapter when i get a chance!_**

**_17vampire_**


	16. Just have to say

**_Yes! Don't Flip my Bitch switch is no longer a member! thank you to all who had helped! _**

**_I will update when i get a chance. The Regents are coming up and i have soo much homework it is not funny..._**

**_To Daddy's Little Cannibal...My you rest in peace now..._**

**_17vampire_**


	17. Chapter 14

_**OKAY! I know I haven't updated in a while. Okay more like a few months. And I am sorry for that, but I have been busy like every other school kid with end of the year exams! And thank you to all of those who reviewed! I got over 100! Yeah!**_

_**So I tried to make this long, but I didn't have the time! Again I am sorry!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**17vampire**_

_**~*~**_

Chapter 14

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly on edge. Edward was still sleeping, his arm around me, holding me close while his mouth was slightly ajar. It was a silly but pretty sight. I unwind his arm from around me and walked towards the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. I washed my face and combed out my hair and headed back to our room to get dressed. I got back to see that Edward had already got up. He was reading a book, but when he heard me, his green eyes looked back at my chocolate brown ones and smiled.

"Good morning, Sunshine. How are you this fine, droopy morning?" My fiancé asked.

"I don't know. I feel like something bad or good is going to happen. I just can't figure it out." I said as I walked towards the bed and sat next to Edward. He took his arm and wrapped it around me.

"Why? Is it because of Jasper again? Because we already went over this. She chose this. She wanted this. So what is wrong?" Edward said, his eyes staring fully in mine.

- Hide quoted text -

"No it isn't because of that. It is just something else. But I can't guess what it would be. I guess it will just happen on its own." I said, ranting off.

"Well if you do every find out what it is, let me know and I will see what we can do, alright? In the mean time, how about we join Lord Jasper for some breakfast, shall we?" He said holding out his hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me off the bed and we both got dressed. Then he took me down stairs to see that Lord Jasper was already up and drinking his morning cup of tea.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Jasper asked as we sat down at the table. Alice started to come and place our breakfast in front of us.

"Well, thank you." Edward replied. I took a bit out of my banana muffin. I almost moaned at the taste of it. It was really good.

"That's good to hear. When do you believe that you are going to be leaving?" he asked looking at the both of us as we were eating muffins and sipping tea.

"I believe we would want to leave as soon as possible. I'm afraid I have other business to attend to and don't have much time." Edward replied.

"Oh, how sad. I really do wish we had more time to get more acquainted. I am sure you would like to get ready; I won't hold you very long." Jasper said, staring back at me.

"Of course, it was very nice of you to lend us a room last night. And your hospitality, we appreciate it." Edward replied.

"Yes, thank you for letting us see Alice on such short notice. I am sure that we will send word of us coming sooner than later." I said to Lord Jasper who, silly as it seems to be, was still staring at me.

"Of course, come any time you like. I will see that your stuff is ready for you. Good day." Jasper said as he got up and walked out of the dining hall.

"Well, come on Bella. It is time for us to get ready." Edward said as he helped me up and pulled us to our room at which we once slept in.

~&~

We had seemed to get pack at a faster rate than when we had first packed for this long trip. I packed and Edward sorted everything. We worked well in a team, then rather alone.

We had everything in the carriage and waiting for us to get a board and travel the long trip back home. We had everything in order. We were given food by Lord Jasper and a few other things. We said our good bye's and thank you's to them and we were about to head off, but I had seemed to misplace something.

"Edward, have you seen my dark blue shawl?" I asked Edward.

"No, did you bring it with you? I don't remember seeing you wear it. How about I go check our luggage and you go back inside and look for it in our room. Is that alright?" Edward replied as he got out of the carriage and headed to our trunks. I got out of the carriage and headed back inside the castle.

I walked back to our room and looked around everywhere. I still couldn't find it. I looked out of the window to see that Edward had found it. I waved down to him to let him know that I would be there in a second. I walked down the hall to see Lord Jasper and Alice talking.

It seemed that Lord Jasper was furious at her about something because he took his right hand and slapped her across her face.

"Hey, you leave her alone!" I called out to Lord Jasper. He dropped her and she landed on the floor and let out a groan of pain. Jasper headed for me.

"What are you still doing here, you filthy servant! You can't tell me what I can and can not do! I own her. So go away before I do something you will regret!" Lord Jasper said, spitting his words at me.

"Try me! This is my friend and I will not see you harm her! Let her go this instant!" I said.

"NO!" he screamed at me as he pulled his arm up and made a fist and pounded right for my head.

Then all I could see was black.

Third Person POV:

Lord Jasper looked at what he had done. He couldn't believe a servant like her could get him so angry. So he took Isabella and placed her on one of his shoulders and carried her to his basement.

Lord Jasper put her lying down on the table. He could see some blood dripping from her mouth and nose. He took her wrists and tied them with rope to the table. Then he did the same with her ankles. He took one finale look at Isabella and went up the stairs and locked the door behind him.

~End Chapter~

~*~

_**Okay, don't get mad at me .I will update soon if I can at least get 115 reviews! Will update when I can!**_

_**17vampire**_


	18. Chapter 15

_**Hey every one! Guess I should say I am so sorry for not getting this out faster. But like every other person in this world they have school and work and home work and all that crap. I am too busy with sports and clubs and all other crap I'm into. But I finally got time to write this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it and leave me a review!!!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**17vampire**_

_**~*~**_

Chapter 15

Third Person POV:

Edward was standing by the carriage, waiting patiently for his Isabella to come back down so they can start on their journey once again. He saw some angry, gray clouds over head so that meant they needed to go sooner than later. He sighed and looked at the coachmen. "I will be right back," Edward said. The coachmen nodded and Edward made his way back into Lord Jasper's house.

Edward got into the foyer and called, "Isabella!" but there was no reply. He went into the kitchen, "Isabella!" he called again. No reply. Edward thought it was weird that there was no reply at all from the house. Not even Lord Jasper came to talk to him. But Edward went on and searched the house. He visited the dining area, the living room, the Garden everywhere in between. Then he looked up stairs in the bedrooms. "Isabella! Where are you?" he called again. Again, there was no reply to his cry. When he was about to give up, he heard a slight groan in the hall.

"Alice? What on earth happened?" Edward asked and he helped her to her feet.

"I tripped and fell, sir. I tend to be klutzy when I am not careful." Alice lied through her teeth.

"Oh, have you happened to see my Isabella?" He asked her as he led her to the couch that was seated in the hallway.

"No, sir, I have not. I thought you had already left." Alice again lied.

"Oh, thank you anyways. Have you seen Lord Jasper anywhere?" He asked.

"No, not recently. Maybe he went for a ride or he could be in his study at the end of this hall." Alice replied to Edward's question as she put her cold hands on her face where she was slapped.

"Hmm. Thank you. I shall go and find him." Edward said as he got up and went to the end of the hall. He then knocked on the study's door three times. He heard a quick and quiet, "Come in," Edward opened the door and stepped inside. There was a candle that lit up the desk where Lord Jasper was sitting. Lord Jasper looked up at Edward.

"I thought you had already left, dear friend." Jasper stated as Edward came closer to the desk.

"Well we were but Bella went inside to get something but she hasn't returned. I am frightened for her. I love her so much. When I called her name when I came in here there was no reply. I am really scared. Your Alice hasn't seen her either." Edward stated as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Oh, I was afraid of this." Jasper said shaking his head.

"What? Is something the matter?" Edward asked, frantic.

"Well, it seems your Isabella is nothing better than a thief. She was trying to steal your money by marring you. But she couldn't do it anymore because she was close to being caught. So I bet she ran off when she could. I bet she had you tied around her finger." Jasper said as he looked at Edward's expression and fought back a smile.

"But how can that be? I thought she loved me. She told me she loved me!" Edward replied in denial. He was now holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

"She told you that to get to your money. I am sorry that it had to turn out this way. I wish there was something I could do for you to help lessen your distress. Is there anything at all?" Lord Jasper said as he got up and placed his arm around his friend.

"No, but if you happen to see her anytime soon, let her know it is off. Our engagement and relationship if off. And tell her to come and see me when you see her. If you ever see her." Edward said as his head faced the ground. He got up and headed for the door.

"Are you sure you are well enough for traveling? You can stay another night if you want to. I just hate to see you this way." Lord Jasper said.

"Yes I will be fine. I will see you soon and the winter ball in a few weeks." Edward said with a good bye and walked out the door. Lord Jasper showed him out and watched as the carriage left without Isabella.

"Yes! Now the beautiful Isabella will be mine!" Lord Jasper stated into the empty house.

~&~

Meanwhile, When Lord Jasper and Edward where talking they didn't realize they had a spy listening in on them. Alice over heard the man she thought she loved spread lies to her friend's soul mate. It was heart breaking to hear those lies of her friend. But what could Alice do? Alice didn't have a key to the room where Isabella was kept and she doubted that Lord Jasper would give her the key. But she had to help.

"Alice! I need to see you immediately!" Lord Jasper yelled after he had shown Price Edward out.

"Of course sir, coming sir." Alice said as picked up the ends of her dress and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where lord Jasper had been.

"Alice I want you to deliver this food to Isabella in no more than five minutes. I will be keeping track. Here is the key and I expect it to be returned. Do you understand?" Lord Jasper asked as he handed the key and food to Alice.

"Yes of course master." Alice replied taking the food and key and walked to the basement. She knew where it was because this is where she was brought when she first got here. This is where she was trained to become the perfect slave.

She opened the door and saw Isabella lying on the table strapped down so she couldn't move. Alice hurried up and untied her.

"Alice what-" Alice quickly cover her mouth and told her to be quiet.

"We don't have much time we need to get going now." Alice said as she finished untying Isabella.

"Oh, ok let's hurry." Isabella replied as she hopped of the table. They sprung from the basement to the first floor.

"And where, pray tell, are you two going?" Lord Jasper said with a menacing look on his face.

~END~

~*~

_**Now I bet you really want to kill me? Well that's ok, I do too. I hope to get to 135 in reviews. Maybe it will help me get writing more chapters.**_

_**Okay so review!!!**_

_**17vampire**_


End file.
